


Insatiable

by leonheart2012



Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Procedures being done by not medical professionals, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Needles, Non-Doctors doing Doctor Stuff, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Semi-Clothed Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Super Thirsty Gladio, Technically drug withrdawal, Testosterone Injections, Thirsty Ignis, Thirsty Prompto, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome relationships, adorable gay boys, but the 'drug' is testosterone, mention of periods, mentions of parental abuse, switch gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Ignis notices that something is slightly off with Prompto. What could it possibly be, and will the revelation make them grow closer together than ever before?Spoiler; it's testosterone withdrawals, and yes, it does.





	1. Revelations

Ignis had noticed something off about Prompto. He had been more irritable, more flighty, and had been getting headaches. The final sign that something was wrong was when he started doing his own washing.

“Prompto, I know something’s wrong. Please, I won’t get upset, no matter what it is.”

There had been a lot of blushing and false starts before Prompto finally came out and told Ignis what the issue was. “I...it’s been a few too many months since my last injection of testosterone. I’ve started bleeding again, and the headaches are nightmarish.”

“So an injection of testosterone would abate the symptoms?”

“Yeah, until the next one.”

“How often must they be administered?”

“Every three months. I thought we’d be in Altissia by now, so I didn’t bother with all the stuff, but I do have some vials left.” He rooted around in his backpack for a few moments before pulling out three vials of thick yellowish liquid. “I’m honestly surprised they haven’t broken yet. I don’t have a needle, and I don’t know if there’s a doctor around who would be able to administer them, but...at least I have backups.”

“I could administer them for you.” Ignis said, earning him a surprised gasp from Prompto. “Just tell me how it usually happens, and I should be able to replicate the process.”

“Um...okay. Well, you need to use the whole vial, and it goes in the muscle of my butt, and you need to be extra careful that there are no air bubbles, because that could do some serious damage.”

“I see. I will read up on how to administer intro-muscular injections. In the meantime, we’ll find somewhere where we can get needles.”

“Thanks, Iggy.”

Not two weeks later, Ignis had Prompto lying face-down on a hotel mattress, the others sent out on an expedition to find some fresh meat they could cook for dinner, needle in hand.

“I’ve read everything I can find, and I feel reasonably confident, but it’s up to you, Prompto. If you should decide-”

“No, it’s okay. I trust you.”

“Alright.” He swabbed the area with an antibacterial wipe. “It’s coming. Try not to clench the muscle.”

Even with the warning, Prompto still flinched. As it wore on, Prompto’s eyes started watering with the effort of staying still, but he managed it, breathing out a sigh of relief when Ignis pulled the needle out and placed a band-aid over the injection site.

“There. All done.” Disposing of the needle carefully and safely, he turned his back so that Prompto could get redressed in privacy. Long, thin arms wrapped around his waist, and he sucked in a surprised breath.

“Thank you, Iggy.”

His cheeks were flaming, unused to the physical affection. “It’s alright. Come, we should start making dinner so that when Gladio and Noct come back, all we have to do is put the meat on.”

Prompto changed yet again, but it seemed to be for the better; ever since starting on the road trip, he had been his regular, happy self, but now it seemed he was even happier than ever. Ignis noticed that he now seemed to gravitate to his side. Where Prompto would have happily snuggled in between Gladiolus and Noctis, he now shifted and complained until he was placed between Noctis and himself.

Before, Prompto and Ignis hadn’t had too many personal conversations, but it now seemed Prompto only wanted to talk to him.

Finally, while he was doing the laundry on a cool morning while Prompto was still in bed, it struck him. When Prompto got up and came down to say good morning, Ignis turned to face him.

“Prompto, do the others know?”

The younger man blinked in surprise and rubbed the back of his neck. “Know what?”

“That you’re transgender?”

Prompto bit his lip and looked away. “No. I...I don’t know how they’re gonna take it. Like, my parents left me for it, you know? They had this adorable little girl who, when she turned eight, decided she wasn’t happy. Tried everything to make something change...even really drastic things. She was mortified when, after a few years, she started changing, but not in the way she wanted. Things started growing, and they tried to convince her that she would grow to like it, that she would soon want nothing more than to bear children and make a man happy, but then she tried to-”

He blinked away tears and tried again. “Tried to kill herself, and they finally started listening. They took her to doctor after doctor, hospital after hospital, therapist after therapist, trying to change the diagnosis, but every expert told them the same thing; she was transgender. And so they left. Didn’t even sell the house or anything, just left it to me and told me that if I truly wanted to be male, then I could do it myself.

“I started on hormone suppressants, because they wouldn’t give me testosterone when I was so young, but it wasn’t long before I had that first dose, and everything got better. I was happier than ever. And then I met Noctis, and everything got even better, and then I met you and Gladio, and it was...I was happier than I had ever thought I could be.

“I can’t lose that. I can’t lose Noct or Gladio. I was scared that telling you would change things, and it has, but...not in the way I feared. I’m just scared. Scared that...that they won’t accept me.”

Ignis stood and dried his hands. After a brief hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and hugged him. “They won’t judge you, just as I didn’t. I’m almost certain of it. But you should tell them at your own pace. Either way, you need to keep talking to them; they already know something has changed between us, and it’s not going to take them long to ask what it was.”

He struggled to hide his smile as Prompto snuggled into his chest. “Thanks, Iggy.”

Over the next month, Prompto went back to his normal interactions. He trained with Gladio in the mornings, nudged Noctis while they were in the car to show him pictures of chocobos, teased Gladio over the books he read, and nagged them all to take yet another detour to the chocobo ranch for some more pats and photographs.

“Hey, Noct, I’m pretty tired. Can we stop for the night?”

Noctis sighed. “I suppose so.”

Ignis was sure they’d all noticed that Prompto asked to stop more often, now. He had checked his diary, and Prompto was due for an injection soon, so he chose tonight to be the night he would do it.

“I’ll book the rooms while you three get our things gathered together.” He said, walking away before anyone had the chance to protest. He got two rooms with queen-sized beds.

“Two rooms, huh?” Gladiolus asked as he hauled three of the four overnight bags over to the stairs. Prompto was struggling under the weight of his own while Noctis watched on in amusement. “Gonna spend time with your boyfriend?” He added in an undertone with a pointed look over at Prompto. “Seriously, what’s up with the kid? He got really skittish for a while, and then stuck to you like you were his mom. And now he’s tired and needs to pee all the time?”

“Ask him yourself, Gladio, but yes, I will be sharing with Prompto.”

“Fine, whatever.” He grunted as he lifted the bags back up. “What do you _put_ in here, Noct? Rocks?”

“Maybe.” Noctis said with a cheeky smirk. “Maybe I just want to watch you suffer. Payback for saying my fishing skills suck two days ago.”

“Oh, come on! You barely caught anything edible!”

“Because I didn’t have enough _time_, because _someone_ was nagging at me for us to move on!”

Ignis sighed and went over to help Prompto with his bag which was, at this point, preventing him from walking through the door. As Prompto wobbled precariously on the threshold, Ignis grabbed the bag and lifted it from his grasp.

"Hey!" Prompto glared at him. “I almost had it!”

“You did not.” He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. “It’s time for another injection.”

The younger man flushed and ducked his head. “Thanks, Iggy. I’d kind of forgotten.”

As Ignis put on his gloves to administer the next injection, he surveyed Prompto. He seemed to be the same as last time, patiently waiting for the needle, but as Ignis looked closer, he was fidgeting, restless.

“Is everything all right, Prompto?”

“Y-yeah. It’s just...cold.”

While Ignis didn’t know Prompto as well as Noctis or Gladiolus, he could still tell that it was a lie. He placed his hand on the small of Prompto’s back. “If you don’t feel comfortable with me doing this, it’s perfectly fine. I won’t get upset.”

“It’s not that.” Prompto lifted his torso to look at Ignis in the eyes. “I’m just...” He sighed. “Around this time, between injections, I get super horny. I can’t think about anything but my dick until I masturbate so many times it hurts. Then, it’ll be the headaches again and, if we get that far, irritability. Sometimes, when I didn’t have the money, back in Insomnia, it’d get pretty bad.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well, um...” He blushed and pushed his face into the pillows. “If you wanted to...”

“Yes?” Ignis’ heart was pounding. He knew he shouldn’t, but at that moment, he was as horny as Prompto claimed to be, and his dick had taken the reigns. His brain contentedly put up a sign that read ‘out for lunch’, and the only item on the menu was Prompto.

“Eat me out?”

Even though he’d said it directly into the pillow under his head, Ignis’ penis heard it loud and clear. After taking off his gloves, he gently rolled Prompto over and helped him shimmy out of his trousers.

Prompto was already wet, his folds glistening with his natural lubricant. With one final look into Prompto’s face to make sure he was okay with it, he dived down and pressed his face into the younger man’s sex, inhaling the scent and savouring it before sticking out his tongue and delving it into his opening.

Gasping, Prompto’s fingers immediately tangled in Ignis’ hair. “Mm, gods, don’t stop.”

His voice, now husky and low – lower than Ignis had ever heard it – went straight to his dick, and it swelled, even as Ignis tried to ignore it in favour of pleasing the man below him. He moved his mouth up and over his dick, sucking it into his mouth. It was an impressive size for an enlarged clitoris, fitting wonderfully between his lips.

_Perfect_, Ignis thought, as Prompto writhed above him, his legs wrapped around Ignis’ torso.

“Ig-” Was the chocked off warning that came right before Prompto did, his sex clenching rhythmically around air, a wash of new lubricant coming forth and dribbling down the crease of his ass.

Ignis pulled back, despite the whine from Prompto, and looked at the masterpiece that he was. His cheeks were flushed, his hair dishevelled from being tossed around on the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. But it was his eyes that captivated Ignis more than anything, because they were still hungry.

“Is it...” Ignis paused, surprised by the sound of his own voice, but he _wanted_ too much to stop now. “Is it alright if I-” He stopped abruptly, horrified that his brain had almost let his mouth say such a vulgar word, but Prompto got the message and nodded frantically. “I’m afraid I don’t have-”

“Condoms are in my bag.” He said breathlessly, gesturing with a weak hand over at the chair where it rested. “Pouch on the left-hand side. There’s lube and...other stuff, too.”

Ignis was up like a rocket, and had the lube and condoms in record time. He was in such a hurry, he almost forgot to take his trousers off, but finally, he was ready to go, cock standing proudly, wrapped in its sheath. Taking care to not hurt Prompto, he squeezed out some lube and pressed two fingers into him, his heart twisting in delight when Prompto keened and pressed into his touch. After he was sure that Prompto was fully stretched, he leaned forward and pressed his cock against Prompto’s opening.

“You’re sure you want this?” He asked, all too aware that he hadn’t asked properly before.

“Yes, Iggy. I’m sure.” They both looked at each other for a moment before Prompto reached out to pull him down into a kiss.

As their lips connected, Ignis pressed himself deep inside Prompto, who groaned and shifted his hips. “Are you alright?” Ignis asked, pulling back.

“Yeah. I’m doing great.” He looked to be in total and complete bliss, so Ignis gave a tentative thrust. Prompto sighed, like it was everything he’d been waiting for, and Ignis took this to mean that he should keep going.

Prompto’s legs wrapped back around his hips, pulling him closer, sweat beading on both their brows as they continued. It clearly wasn’t Prompto’s first time, and nor was it Ignis’, but he’d never before had sex with someone who had a vagina. It was just as warm as an ass, but wetter, and the muscles weren't as strong. Even so, the way they clung to his cock was truly fantastic.

Before long, they were both panting with pleasure and exertion. Prompto bit his lip, and Ignis took that as a sign to slow down, allowing Prompto the time to tell him what he wanted.

“Can we change positions? I know it feels really good when I’m on my knees.”

“Of course.”

Prompto pulled off and turned around, presenting his ass to Ignis, who immediately pressed back in, already addicted to the heat and pressure of Prompto’s sex.

When Ignis was fully seated inside him, Prompto let out the most wonderful sound; something between a groan and a sigh. Ignis started thrusting again, closing his eyes as his cock pushed even deeper inside, pressing against all the right places to make Prompto cry out in pleasure with each movement.

It didn’t take much longer for Prompto to come again, the squeezing of his muscles enough to push Ignis over the edge.

After they’d finished, Ignis flopped to the side and disposed of the condom, closing his eyes and holding an arm out in invitation, sighing happily when Prompto took it and snuggled into his side.

He kissed the top of his head and pulled him in closer.

Just as he was about to drift off, he heard Prompto’s soft voice say ‘thanks, Iggy’, which coloured his dreams a beautiful shade of yellow. He was already so gone for the young man cradled in his arms.


	2. Instructions

“What's gotten into them?” Noctis complained to Gladio as they settled into yet another hotel in two separate rooms, Ignis and Prompto taking one, leaving himself and Gladio with the other. The former pair had, upon arrival, disappeared almost immediately into their room.

Gladio, with a knowing smile on his face, dumped his bags on his mattress.

“What? You know something!” Noctis accused. “Tell me.”

“Figure it out, Princess. I mean, they’re spending all their time together, Ignis actually _smiles_ at everything Sunshine says, he’s humming to himself now, and they always share a room. What do you _think_ is happening?”

“Well I don’t know. What _does_ it mean, if you’re so-” He abruptly stopped, his whole body freezing and going pale as the implication hit him. “No. No way. They’re not...” His face flushed bright red. “You don’t think they’re doing it _right now_, do you?”

“I dunno. Maybe. They’re insatiable. I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed.”

Noctis spluttered for a few moments, unsure what he wanted to say. Finally, he burst out, “but _Ignis_? With _Prompto_?”

Gladio shrugged nonchalantly. “They seem to be pretty good together. I mean, they don’t fight, they can stand to keep their hands off each other while we’re on the road, they get on just fine. As long as they’re being safe and sensible about it, why should it matter?”

“Because...” Noctis stopped and huffed, having no reason other than they were two of the people he was closest to and was upset that they hadn’t told him about their relationship. “Whatever. I’m gonna go down and get a milkshake.” He stormed off and across the yard to where the ice cream stand was.

Gladio joined him not much later, getting a cone for himself. “What are you worried about? They’re not going to hurt each other, okay? They’re big boys and they can take care of themselves.”

“I know. I just...wish they trusted me enough to tell me.”

“Maybe it’s not about trust.” Gladio said with a shrug. "Maybe Prom doesn’t want you to know because he’s worried you’ll think of him differently.” He shrugged again. “Or maybe it’s not Prom’s decision to keep it a secret. Maybe Ig’s the one who didn’t want you to know, so you wouldn’t worry, so you wouldn’t be distracted from our goal. Or maybe they just want some time to figure out what’s going on between them before they make it official. My point is that you can’t _know_ what they want until you ask them. So, next time we’re in the car, bring it up casually. Don’t interrogate them; just let them know how you feel and tell them that you’re happy as long as they’re happy.”

Noctis sat back and studied his face. “It sounds like you’ve already done that.”

“I have. I did it more privately, and I think Prompto almost fainted, but it went as well as you could expect.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair, licking thoughtfully at his cone. “Just...don’t take it so personally.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He finished his milkshake and stretched. “I’m gonna go back to the room.”

The sounds that emanated from the room next door were _definitely_ of a sexual nature, and now that he had been made aware of the relationship between his two friends, he couldn’t get the sight of them _fucking_ out of his head. He had no doubt that Ignis was the more dominant, and he would be bending Prompto over the end of their hotel bed, rutting into him like some animal, and it was _disgusting_. The fact that he had a raging hard-on was indicative of nothing but the strength of his anger.

Sighing, he rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow, groaning. Finally, he’d had enough. Dragging himself out of bed, he pulled on trousers and yanked the door open, storming one door down and pounding on it. Prompto yelped in surprise and Ignis sighed.

“Cover yourself up, darling. I’m certain I know who it is.” Ignis said, and then there was a bit of rustling fabric before the door opened. Ignis’ face was perfectly impassive, even though his eyes burned, and his hair was askew. “May I be of assistance, Your Highness?”

Noctis flinched at the use of his title. “Look, I really don’t care what you two do, but can you just _keep it down_? Some of us are _trying to sleep_.”

“Of course, Highness.” He was about to turn away when his gaze found Noctis’ erection. Noctis attempted to cover himself, but it was too late; Ignis had already seen it. “Perhaps you’ve mistaken what that means, Highness?” He leaned in closer and whispered in Noctis’ ear. “Would you like me to teach you?”

A shiver made its way down Noctis’ spine, and half of him wanted to turn away and hurry back to bed, but he was _curious._ Taking a deep, shaky breath, his eyes flicked over Ignis' shoulder to where Prompto was hiding under the covers.

“I assure you that Prompto would be more than happy with your participation, Noctis. So, what do you say?”

Slowly, Noctis nodded, and Ignis stepped aside, letting him into the hotel room. Prompto looked questioningly at Ignis for a moment. Ignis stepped over to the bedside and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Would you be opposed to an addition, dear?”

“Oh.” Prompto went a deep shade of scarlet, and Noctis would be lying if he said he didn’t find it adorable. “Sure, that’s fine.”

Ignis got into the bed behind Prompto and kissed his neck and exposed shoulders. Slowly, he eased the blanket away from his torso, and Noctis sucked in a surprised breath when he saw the mounds of soft flesh on his friend’s chest.

“Would you like him to touch?” Ignis asked, making the dynamic of the relationship crystal clear. Noctis was merely a guest, with Prompto in charge and Ignis deferring to him.

“Please.” Prompto said shakily.

Noctis looked to Ignis, waiting until he nodded his permission before coming forward and resting his hands on Prompto’s hips. Prompto leaned up, and Noctis immediately responded by pressing their lips together.

After a few minutes of kissing, Prompto gripped Noctis' right hand in his left and brought it to his sex, making Noctis groan at the wetness there. He pressed his fingers in, teasing the rim of his opening, causing Prompto to whine and thrust into his touch.

It wasn’t long before Noctis was pushing another finger into Prompto’s sex, stretching him even wider, his cock dribbling precum onto the front of his boxers. His hand was cramping from the position, but Ignis hadn’t told him to stop, and Prompto still seemed to be enjoying it, so he pushed through the pain, trying to get deeper.

“That’s enough, Noctis.” Ignis said crisply not too long after he’d added a fourth finger. “I told you I’d instruct you on what to do with that cock of yours, so I want you to sit down on that chair over there and watch.”

Prompto shivered in agreement and turned so he was on his hands and knees, presenting himself in the most wonderful way. Ignis ran an appreciative hand over Prompto’s ass and then gave it a small kiss.

“Are you ready, darling?”

“Iggy...”

“You’re doing so well, love. Just stay with me a little longer.” He rubbed his hand in circles while he leaned over and grabbed something that had been left on the mattress. When Noctis saw what it was, his eyes widened in surprise; it was an anal plug, about the size of two fingers at its widest point, tapered at the tip, flared at the base. After applying a generous amount of lubricant, Ignis spread Prompto’s ass cheeks and pressed the tapered tip of the toy against the clenched ring of muscles.

“Relax for me, darling.” Ignis said softly, and Prompto did exactly what he’d been told, sighing as the toy dipped into him, giving a shiver at the cold feeling of the lubricant. Ignis slowly worked the toy further and further into Prompto, thrusting it in and out until it was fully seated in his ass.

He washed his hands before continuing, leaving Prompto shivering and, if his mewling and shifting were to be believed, right on the edge of release.

“Alright. Time to get on with this lesson, right darling?” Ignis asked, lifting Prompto’s body up just enough to share a kiss. Prompto just moaned in response, which Ignis clearly took to be an affirmation, because he trailed his hands over Prompto’s back, over his ass and down his thighs before finally getting to where Prompto wanted him.

“See here, Noctis...you want to ensure your partner is ready for you to enter them. Only when they’re wet like this, when you’ve fingered them until they’re wide enough, should you even attempt penetration.” He used both hands to spread Prompto’s labia, putting him on display for Noctis, who’s cheeks had never been so red.

“The next thing you want is to make sure that your partner is consenting.” He stood and placed his hand at Prompto’s hip. “Do you want me to continue, love?”

“I-Iggy, please...please...” Prompto whined, shaking with the effort of staying still, which had been an unspoken command that both Prompto and Noctis had received simultaneously. Even as his hips stayed in place, this opening pulsed, clenching around nothing, looking so desperate to be filled, and Noctis' stomach lurched, wanting to be the one to give him what he wanted.

It took only seconds for Ignis to continue, but it felt like a lifetime. "Now, you need ensure you yourself are ready for penetration. If you do not wish to make your partner pregnant, or you are having anal sex with someone who might carry something, you should wear a condom. As always, it is better to exercise caution." He reached into Prompto's overnight bag and got out a condom, opening the wrapper and unbuckling his pants.

He turned so that Noctis would get a clear view of his cock, pinching the air out of the tip of the condom before rolling it down his length, explaining the process the whole while with a calm face. Prompto whined at being left alone for so long, and Ignis turned back to him, pressing gentle kisses to his back. "Soon, darling. We're almost there."

"When everyone's ready to proceed," he continued, gently rubbing his fingers through Prompto's slick, ensuring he was still wet and ready to take his cock, "you take position and press in."

Prompto's noise of delight at finally being filled made Noctis gasp, his member jerking excitedly in his pants.

"You might think that the aim of this is for your own pleasure, but you would be mistaken. The best outcome is, of course, for both parties to orgasm, but you're there for your partner, especially if you're the one inside them. You must thank them for the privilege of having sex with them." He leaned forward and whispered into Prompto's ear, who immediately moaned and jerked as he came. "Good job, darling."

Ignis pulled out and stepped back, gesturing for Noctis to take his place and follow his instructions.

Noctis was immediately out of the chair, grabbing a condom and rolling it onto his cock. Prompto's opening was dripping slick, which was staining the sheets under his knees. When he was fully sheathed in the condom, Noctis looked at his friend's face, which was flushed with arousal, his eyes dark with lust.

"Can I fuck you?" Noctis asked, recieving an immediate affirmative answer.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis positioned himself behind Prompto and slowly pushed himself inside. He groaned at the tight, warm feeling. Contrary to popular belief, Noctis was still a virgin at that point. Many assumed that, because he was the prince, he could get as much ass as he wanted, but because he was the sole heir and the media was attentive to him, his father had asked that he refrain from gaining any sexual prowess. Of course he hadn't been able to deny his father's wishes, and so the result was that he was losing his virginity to his best friend under the watchful eye of his adviser.

"Noct, please..." Prompto whined, and Noctis realised he'd been still for far too long.

Now accustomed to the feeling of his cock being in something other than his hand, he started thrusting, slow and gentle at first, but slowly increasing in speed and strength. It wasn't long before they were both sweaty and panting, skin slapping together on each thrust. Noctis lay over Prompto's back and kissed his shoulders, wrapping an arm around his middle and trailing his fingers down to put pressure on his clit, causing Prompto to cry out and clench down on him, the sudden change in pressure on Noctis' dick making him come.

He thrust a few final times, feeling Prompto's walls flutter around him as he too came undone underneath him. When he'd pulled out, he caught sight of Ignis' smile, which he returned. Turning his head, he asked for a kiss, which was given gladly, his adviser's lips softer and thinner than Prompto's. Ignis helped him pull the condom off and dispose of it.

"That's how you have sex. I hope, for all our sake, you don't forget." He led Noctis to the door and watched him get dressed. "Now, we'll keep the noise down, Highness. I hope you have a good sleep."

The door shut in his face, and Noctis lamented that he would probably never again have the chance to be balls-deep in Prompto's pussy, cursing himself for not enjoying it more, as he trudged back to the room he and Gladio were sharing.

Much to his embarrassment, Gladio was sitting up, a huge, shit-eating grin on his face.

"So..." He said as Noctis climbed into his bed. "How was it?"

Noctis sighed and closed his eyes. "Amazing."

Gladio hummed. "D'ya think they'd let me have a whirl?"

The noises of sex started up again from next door and Noctis groaned, pressing his face into his pillow. "How should I know? But Ignis didn't look too ready to share..."

"Damn. Ah well, there's no harm in asking, right?" He snuggled down into his own bed, gathering the covers around himself. "'Night, Princess."

Noctis scowled at his Shield's back, but already felt something stirring within himself. Was it bad to find all three of your friends ridiculously hot? Was it bad to want to fuck them? Probably, but Noctis decided he didn't care enough to worry too much about it. So, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he didn't feel too guilty when his dreams were filled with the hard, sweaty, naked bodies of his friends pressed up against each other.


	3. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio asks, and is allowed to join in on fucking Prompto.

Gladio cleared his throat, stepping out of the tent and stretching. "Say, Iggy-"

"Ask Prompto." Ignis said flatly, seemingly already knowing what he wanted to ask. He didn't even stop chopping up the few vegetables Noctis would eat to make breakfast. Gladio sighed and prepared himself for a very awkward conversation with the youngest member of their team.

"Hey, Prom, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gladio said, gripping his arm. Prompto shot a nervous look over at Ignis and Noctis as they disappeared into the hotel they were staying at for the night.

"Uh...sure. What's up, big guy?"

"I was just wondering if it would be alright with you...listen, to be perfectly honest with you, Sunshine, I wanna fuck you. Or Ig. Or both of you. Whatever I can get, really. So...if it's all good with you, would you mind asking Ig? Only if you're cool with it." His cheeks were burning, just as red as Prompto's, and he knew he was stumbling over his words, but it felt so _wrong_ to ask.

"Um...I...sure. I'll ask Iggy about it." He mumbled before scampering off to rejoin Noctis and Ignis.

Gladio cursed himself for not being able to just keep his dick out of his thought processes before following, cheeks still warm.

"It would seem," Ignis said, hands on his hips, standing at the foot of Gladio's bed, "that Prompto has deemed you a fit candidate for a threesome, Gladio." The tiniest of smiles graced his lips. "I expect to see you in our rooms at eight o'clock tonight." He turned on his heel smartly and walked to the door. "Sharp." The door closed behind him.

Gladio glanced over to the clock and saw that it was seven fifteen. He fiddled with his belongings until he found the necessary equipment then, when Noctis finally finished in the bathroom, slipped inside to get ready. He took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself. Freaking out would get him nowhere.

As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but wonder just how this would pan out. There was no way in hell Prompto was a top, so would Ignis want to fuck him, or would he be content to watch as Gladio railed him? Or would Ignis want Gladio in his ass, while he fucked Prompto? Gladio had to admit that he would prefer to have someone inside him, because despite what his previous partners thought, he _loved_ to be on the bottom, or at least sandwiched in the middle. 

He took another deep breath and shook his head, trying to clear it of all his thoughts. This would play out however it would play out, which seemed to be however Prompto wanted it.

With one final glance in the mirror, Gladio stepped into the shower and turned it to body temperature. He cleaned himself out and then shaved, trying to be as quick as possible, before drying off and redressing. When he got back into the room, he saw it was three past eight.

He cursed and made his way over, knowing there would be a punishment for not being on time, as quickly as he could. He knocked lightly, and a moan greeted him, so he opened the door, stepping inside. 

Gladio's mouth fell open at the scene before him; Prompto was facing the door, on his knees, legs spread wide, Ignis behind him with his fingers up his ass, panting and moaning, already dripping wet. The shock of seeing Prompto's clearly displayed pussy wore off quickly, and Gladio closed the door to preserve Prompto's dignity.

Ignis looked up when the door closed, his mouth turning into a thin line, his disappointment clear in his expression. "You were late, so we got started without you." He said, a rebuke in his tone. When Gladio didn't move, he made an impatient noise in the back of his throat. "Well, get over here. Prompto, dear, explain your fantasy to Gladio for me."

The young blonde went bright red. "I..." He panted softly, Ignis not stopping in his movements, fingering Prompto open thorougly. "I couldn't stop thinking about it, after you asked, so I..." He keened and pressed back against Ignis' fingers, eyes closing.

"Keep going, darling. You're doing so well." Ignis urged.

"I thought about what I'd want you to do to me."

Gladio swallowed, trying not to show just how much the sight of Prompto being opened up on Ignis' fingers was turning him on. "Yeah? And what do you want me to do?"

Prompto groaned and collapsed forward onto his shoulders, his arms shaking wildly. Behind him, Ignis frowned in concern and took his fingers out, pulling Prompto onto his lap and stroking his hair and upper back. Prompto snuggled into his embrace and sighed happily. After a few moments, he cracked an eye open and addressed Gladio again. "I want you to pound my pussy while Iggy fucks my ass." He said, cheeks bright red.

It took every ounce of Gladio's self-control to not pounce on the youngest member of the team and devour him right then and there. "And what does Ignis have to say about that?"

"Oh, I think it will be a marvellous experience. What about you, Gladio?"

"I...well, that sounds amazing, but...I was hoping..." He felt his own cheeks heat in a fierce blush. "I was hoping someone would be inside _me_."

Ignis' eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything.

Prompto looked contemplative for a few moments, chewing his lip. "Well...after we've finished doing what I want...I've got a strap-on, so..."

Gladio's arousal spiked, and he almost came in his pants. Ignis' eyes darkened with lust, and Prompto looked pretty excited himself. "Well, now that we've established how the evening will play out, I think it's time to get started, don't you?" Ignis said, shifting Prompto so his back was against Ignis' chest, his legs spread to make room for Gladio.

The bigger man took the invitation and knelt between Prompto's spread legs, pushing a finger into his tight opening, both of them groaning at the resulting sensations. Prompto then whined and tried to thrust down on his hand, evidently wanting more, so Gladio gladly complied with his wishes, pressing another finger in beside the first. Gladio let out an appreciative groan when Prompto clenched around his fingers, the tiny, aborted thrusts of his hips spurring him on, making him even harder than before.

Ignis reached over and grabbed two condoms from the bedside table, handing one to Gladio. As Gladio accepted the offering, his eyes fell on what Ignis had to offer and widened. What he would give to choke on that monster...it was possibly five and a half to six inches in length, and not inconsiderable in girth either. He suddenly understood why Prompto was so thirsty for it. His own mouth was watering just thinking about swallowing down the beast.

Using almost business-like movements, Ignis opened the packet and rolled the condom over his length, coated his covered cock in lube, and then pushed slowly inside Prompto's ass, kissing his shoulder to calm him as he squirmed with pleasure. Gladio swallowed to try to get a hold of the heavy flow of saliva that had flooded his mouth.

"Do get a move on, Gladio." Ignis commanded impatiently. "You _were_ late, after all."

Gladio scrambled to comply, dragging his fingers out of Prompto before opening the packet of his own condom, rolling it over his dick, covering it with lube and slowly sliding it into Prompto's eager pussy. He groaned and closed his eyes. It wasn't his first time with someone who had a vagina as he'd experimented in his teens, but it had been a while since then, and he'd almost forgotten how good it felt.

Slowly, using Gladio's shoulders as leverage, Prompto lifted himself and then thrust back down, impaling himself on the two cocks below him, keening when he got to the base. Clearly, it was hitting all the right spots, and it wasn't long before Prompto was in a fast-paced rhythm, sweat beading on his forehead, round cheeks full of colour, mouth open and panting, nipples erect, wiry frame shaking with effort and pleasure. He was an absolute work of art, and if Gladio could have taken a picture, he would have. He wanted to take him into his arms and kiss him silly, pamper him until he felt like a king. Already, he was so in love with the boy bouncing on his and Ignis' laps.

"That's it, darling." Ignis said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the threesome since he had last spoken. "Let me hear you."

Immediately, as if he'd been holding back, Prompto threw his head back and moaned as Ignis took a bit more control and started thrusting upwards in short, sharp movements. He rested his head back on Ignis' shoulder, panting even louder than before, eyes slipping closed as he continued to moan and mewl. It slowly turned into small whimpers, and then begs for Ignis to speed up and let him finish.

Reaching around, Ignis rubbed the sides of Prompto's clit with two of his fingers, then shifted to rub small circles over the tip, then stroked up the center, then back down either side, going all the way down the labia until he was also framing Gladio's cock with them.

"That's it, darling." He said again, pressing kisses to the side of his neck and bare shoulder. "Come for me, love."

With small, desperate thrusts, Prompto did as he was told, clenching down on Gladio's memeber, which the bigger man had almost forgotten about, the scene in front of him was so captivating.

"Let go." Ignis said, and Prompto whimpered again, a small whisper of 'please' escaping his lips, but whatever Ignis had in mind, he wasn't budging, rubbing the sides of Prompto's clit, urging him to just let go again, and then Prompto almost screamed as fluid shot out of his urethra, squirting all over Gladio's stomach, droplets of liquid dripping down to the hotel's bedspread. "There you are, love. Doesn't that feel good?"

Prompto whimpered again, burying his face into Ignis' neck, one arm coming around to hook behind his lover's shoulder, pulling him in for a soft kiss. Gladio felt like he was intruding on something special; Prompto was obviously embarrassed at having ejaculated all over Gladio, and now they were sharing a tender moment, but it was over almost as quickly as it had begun, and Ignis pulled out of Prompto, repositioning him so he was leaning against Gladio's chest.

After Ignis was clear, Gladio lifted Prompto off his cock and laid him back on the mattress. He slowly leaned down, asking for permission with his eyes before he pressed his lips against Prompto's. Ignis came back quickly, a strap-on in his hands.

"I can put it on him." Gladio offered, holding his hand out.

Ignis looked to Prompto, who nodded, so he handed the device over and sat back to watch as Gladio slipped the straps around Prompto's waist. After Prompto was set up and ready, Gladio pressed two fingers into himself, making sure that his earlier preparations were still effective, before getting over Prompto's small frame and sinking slowly onto the dildo, his head tilting back, his eyes fluttering closed.

When he opened his eyes and looked over to Ignis, he saw the other man looking at him in awe, and so he beckoned him over. When Ignis was by his side, he said "I can take you both. Done it before", and Ignis was immediately reaching over and grabbing a condom, ripping it open and sliding it over his dick, slicking it up before pressing in beside Prompto, causing all three men to moan.

Gladio didn't need to move anymore; Ignis pounded into him harshly, the rocking of their bodies causing Prompto's dick to move around inside him as well, so he just leaned forward, pressed kisses to Prompto's lips, and took it.

He came on a particularly harsh thrust from Ignis, spilling his cum all over Prompto's belly. Ignis groaned above him, giving a few more thrusts before finally stilling. He pulled out and helped Gladio off of Prompto's dick, then cleaned them all up and ushered the big man out of the room. Just before he shut the door, he gave Gladio a quick kiss and whispered in his ear.

He walked back to his room feeling like he was floating on a cloud, Ignis' words echoing around in his mind. _We can get a bigger dildo for next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely sure how this one ran away from me in quite so spectacular a fashion, but I hope you all like the end result. :)


End file.
